


Meeting Pup Tryst

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Fanart, Harness, Kink, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipple Clamps, Puppy Play, submissive jared padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: Jared's ready to come out and let the world meet Tryst.





	Meeting Pup Tryst

Textless Version:


End file.
